MUSH!
by Lilly The Omega Wolf
Summary: King and his girlfriend Bailey go on a fun jaunt around the neighbourhood when he leaps on her shoulders and calls out MUSH!


On a bright sunny day in the Babylon Gardens, two dogs were out wandering the gardens together. After carefully checking that the garden they were walking alone in was empty of others, King's eyes fell upon his girlfriend. Bailey walked blissfully by his side, drinking in the sights and smells of the new day. The Corgi prepared himself for action and as they passed a park bench, he leapt onto it and from there pounced onto Bailey's shoulders. He playfully pointed forward, "mush!"

"What?" The tough husky shot her boyfriend a confused, tense look.

"You know... mush!" King faltered under the lack of recognition he continued to receive.

"Love, I'm not entirely sure I know what you're trying to tell me."

"But I thought mushing was a husky thing; the human in charge of the sled team yells 'mush' and his sled dogs start to run."

"Well, I grew up in the country. Working on a farm is quite different to pulling a sled through the snow. I also don't make a habit of giving out free rides."

"Oh, well yeah... I guess." King conceded slowly, "but I kinda like it up here. I had forgotten how different the world looked when I was taller."

"You like it cause I make you taller or because you like sitting on my shoulders?" Bailey asked carefully with a hint of a grin.

King grinned back, "you're very comfy to ride, my dear." To illustrate his point King wriggled around a little bit then nuzzled the fuzzy top of his lover's head.

Bailey reached up and ruffled her cheeky rider's fur. "You're lucky you're my boyfriend you know, anyone else would have discovered how to fly by now."

King's smile grew, "so if I asked you to mush for me...?"

"I feel like a run sounds like a lot of fun, my dear. What was it... musher?"

King nodded like an old sage, then his expression changed into a playful one. "Mush!"

Bailey gripped her boyfriend's legs and rushed off. She dodged between trees, leapt over a park bench then rushed down a grove. A few branches brushed against the corgi on top as he cried out with joy.

"Mush!" King thrust out his right arm then found himself knocked onto the ground.

"Oof!" The smaller dog took several deep breaths, trying to restore his winded chest.

Bailey giggled as she returned to her partner. "I guess someone needs to look out."

"Or maybe you should be more mindful of the corgi riding you."

The husky thought for a few moments. "Na... That should be the rider's job."

"Alright..." King accepted his girlfriend's paw and allowed himself to be hoisted to his feet. "What do you propose we try then?"

"Well..." the female thought carefully. A grin slowly crept across her muzzle as her eyes drifted to the creme coloured hands of the shorter dog. "What if you steered me? A sled team has gotta have the musher steering, right?"

"Yes, that's right! How did I not think of that..." King agreed promptly.

Bailey shrugged, "oh... I have a few ideas..."

The corgi rolled his eyes.

"I saw that."

"Saw what?" King innocently replied as he mounted his girlfriend's shoulders and took up position.

The husky's hands found their way to the unprotected soles of her boyfriend's feet and she began to lightly tickle him.

King howled with laughter and nearly fell from his girlfriend's shoulders. The tough husky was quick to catch his legs as he cried out mid laugh. The pair stabilized their positions and Bailey shot her rider an apologetic look. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to throw you off."

King took a few deep breaths both from fear and the after effects of laughing so hard. "It's fine, I had forgotten I was ticklish."

A cunning grin ripped across Bailey's muzzle.

"Mush!" King cut off any cheeky response from his girlfriend. His hands found purchase on her fuzzy ears and he gently pressed the right one down a bit. The husky gently caressed the left ear which he held erect at the ready.

The husky took the lowered ear as a sign to start running to their right. Under his steering, lowering one ear while returning the other to its typical position, the duo barreled between trees and bushes.

King gently stroked his lover's ears as he encouraged them both to rise and Bailey charged along straight ahead. As they continued to barrel along, King decided they were getting too close to buildings. Buildings were not so good, they might be noticed in such places and that would be embarrassing. To loop around quickly he lowered the grey left ear and lent into the turn. The corgi / husky team pulled off a U-turn and rushed back the way they came.

Bailey relaxed into the touch of her boyfriend as he guided them both between obstacles. While he determined their direction, she made sure not to hit anything.

"Mush!" King once again cried out as they broke out between some trees and almost trampled over Fox who had appeared out of nowhere.

The corgi and his husky mate tumbled to the soft grass in a ball of laughter.

"Yea, mush!" King tweaked Bailey's ear one last time.

"Come here you!" Bailey pulled King into a hug and briskly nuzzled him.

"What are you two doing?" Fox asked as he rose, surprise from the sudden encounter fading in a grin at the silly antics of the two before him.

"I'm riding Bailey!" King blurted out only to flush red in the cheeks. "I- I mean..."

"We are playing a game, he's the musher and I'm his sled dog," Bailey elaborated. "Mostly we're just having some fun."

"Right." Fox gazed between the couple in thought, "but you know... mush is an incorrect word to use here, right?"

"But I thought that's what you said to make the mushing team move?" King replied.

Fox laughed softly, "that's what most people believe. It is in fact... false."

King gave his best friend a light scowl of disapproval, "say what?"

"Yea," the helpful canine knelt down to better talk to the couple. "So what you gotta say to make the team start or move faster is Hike!"

"Hike? That sounds dumb," King shot back.

Bailey giggled and gave her corgi a quick kiss. "No silly, mush sounds dumb."

King shot his girlfriend a look, "you're not supposed to take his side,"

The female husky shrugged, "I'm not taking sides. Fox clearly knows the correct terms to use."

"Yea," Fox brightly rejoined the conversation. "Hike! is to start or increase speed. 'Gee' is to turn right while haw is turn to the left. If you want your sled team to slow down you call out 'easy' and 'woah' is stop."

Bailey nodded, "those sound about right. Think you can remember them all?" She turned her attention to her boyfriend. And realized he had been discreetly checking her out.

"Sorry, what?" King broke out of his love-induced trance.

"You heard what I said about the correct terms right?" King asked, fairly confident that his friend had, in fact, heard nothing of his instructions.

King shook his head, his muzzle reddening. "Uh... sorry, but no."

Fox smiled, he had been right. Yet more evidence that King was totally smitten by his cousin, Bailey. The single husky gladly repeated himself for the benefit of his friend who nodded in understanding.

"Thanks, I think I get it." King grinned.

Bailey stood and was about to help her lover up when two voices ran out joyfully across the grove.

"Fox!" Two huskies, one pink, the other lime green rushed up to said dog and glomped him. Pink angel wings enveloped the trio who disappeared within the ball of cuddles.

King's jaw almost hit the grass while Bailey stood there grinning, "say, who are these two?"

Fox's head popped up, the green husky nestled under his left arm while the pink one settled under the right. Pink wings relaxed and lightly landed on the surprised husky in the middle.

"I think I met them a while ago, when we first went up into heaven. Then a few times since. The green one is Summer-"

"And I'm Spring!" The pink husky announced herself with delight.

"Nice to meet you!" Bailey replied as she hoisted her boyfriend up.

"Oh, can you give me a ride on your back too?" Summer turned to Fox.

"Me first!" Spring leapt up, wings flared with excitement.

Summer beat her companion to it, pulling Fox up then swiftly leaping onto his back.

King grinned at his friend who almost collapsed under the surprise of getting jumped on. With a playful shake of his head, King clambered up his girlfriend to sit on her shoulders once more.

"Hike!" The corgi pointed with exuberance and almost fell backward as his girlfriend took off at a sprint.

"That looks like fun!" Spring

"Oh, I know... Hike!" Summer cried out jubilantly.

Fox did his best to rush off after the couple, followed by the pink husky, ever eager for a turn of her own.

* * *

After giving both angel huskies a ride, Fox collapsed, making sure to drag them down with him. The trio tumbled into the soft grass of a field in a fit of giggles.

"That's enough for now!" Fox declared as he wrapped one girl under each arm.

"Cuddles time!" They were quick to agree.

"Haw!" The command was followed by Bailey barreling past.

"Hey!" King cried out. "Stop!"

Bailey giggled as she kept running, dodging past trees and weaving past bushes, "what was that?"

King thought for a moment as they looped around through the trees toward the downed trio once more, "Right! Woah, Bailey! Woah!"

Bailey slowed her pace to a standstill in front of the cuddling trio who smiled up at her.

King nuzzled his panting girlfriend as best he could atop her strong shoulders. "You're awesome, you know that? I can't believe you carried me around so easily."

"You know what I could do with now?" Bailey asked as she carefully placed her corgi down beside her.

"What?"

"Cuddles time!" Bailey declared and swept King up before he could reply. The couple came to rest under a tree near the rather tired yet pleased looking Fox and his two angelic companions who lay under a big tree.

King and Bailey snuggled up together. The corgi completely disregarded the heat that radiated from his more dominant companion. She was just so wonderful to cuddle!

The group enjoyed the peaceful moment at the edge of the forest, birds chirped in the background while warm fuzzies erupted into the air.  
Peanut ran along, pursued playfully by Grape who swiped at him several times. He came to a stop, his eyes wide at the cute scene before him. The cat slammed into him, having not anticipated his move and the pair tumbled down together.

"Look, Grape, aren't they cute!"

King flushed scarlet. Bailey simply pulled her boyfriend closer.

Fox grinned up at the duo who rose from their crash.

Peanut turned his attention to Grape with his best puppy eyes. His expression said it all, asking for her permission.

"Cmon, lover boy..." Grape began dragging him away by the ear.

"Reminds me of the first time you did that to me..." King grinned at his lover.

"Well then... do you need me to drag you away now?" Bailey asked coyly.

The Corgi's gaze roamed to the relaxing husky trio.

"Yea, I think we can leave those three to their own devices. I'm sure Fox is fine."

Bailey smiled back. "I agree. Come on!" She leapt up and threw King on her shoulders.

"Mush!" The corgi reflexively cried out.

Bailey rolled her eyes, but set off none-the-less.

"It's Haw!" Fox cried out playfully. "Haw, haw!"

In reaction to her housemate's calls, Bailey spend up, King clutching on for dear life, a grin on his face.

* * *

_**A/N:**_  
Cute_ story is cute. I set out to do little else. I totally ship King and Bailey (along with Grapenut) and I think Fox having the angels _suprise_ him like that is funny. This is set loosely before _the couples wedding_._

_This is my first trial run into writing Housepets. It would be great to hear from you if you enjoyed this short story. _

_More Housepets! to come. _


End file.
